


Marco and Mark's get together to hell

by Kiriyuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alchol, Angst, Crazy stuff, Crying, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fights, Get the bleach if do, Kissing, M/M, Mikasa having to calm Eren's ass down, Party like it's the end of the world, Passing Out, People going wild, Probably gay things happening, Sluts/whores, Swearing, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, drunk, prepare for cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuri/pseuds/Kiriyuri
Summary: Mark plans and throws the greatest party for sophomore year,and leaving his parol for a year too.





	Marco and Mark's get together to hell

The school bell for the end of the day rings.

Marco gets his books and leaves class he bumps into Mark dropping his books.

"God,your such a klutz."Mark says.

Marco looks at his twin,seeing if he was gonna help.

Mark rolls his eyes and kneels down and picks up the papers.

"Hey it's a been half of the school year and there hasn't been anything fun going on.I am not ending this school a goddamn boredom."He says.

"Well,there was the fall dance that was fun."Marco said."You went out with Mina."

"Meh,but no one is talking about it anymore, that's why I plan to throw the best party that any Sophomore has ever been too."Mark says with a devious grin.

Marco shudders.

"What?!"Mark says noticing Marco tremble.

"Well,I don't like to be around a bunch of people who might break something and we'll get in trouble,plus what of someone puts alcohol or drugs in my drink!"Marco says.

Mark laughs and puts his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"So damn naive,don't believe everything the teachers in the eighth grade's family life class,you know what boob looks like?"Mark says.

Marco shakes his head.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!"Mark says take his arm off of Marco's shoulder and walking to the wall and putting his head there.

A few moments of silence pass.

Later.

Marco was watching Hetalia on his laptop.Mark had his headphones on listening to Rock you like a Hurricane.

"Ding-Dong"

Marco gets up and answers the door.

Eren,Jean,Armin,and Mikasa comes in with chips and dip.

"Hey Marco we heard that your having a party."Eren says.

"U-u....uh...?"Marco stammers.

Mark comes down stairs,Reiner and Bert was at the door.

Marco gets startled when Reiner and Bertholdt was suddenly there.

"Hey!"Mark says greeting, high-fiving Reiner the quickly hugs him,he shakes Bertholdt's hand,he like to keep it casual.

"Marco,you should change clothes you look like a fucking nerd."Mark says.

Marco goes upstairs a few minutes later he comes down wearing a black shirt under a red V collard t-shirt,blue jeans,and Mark's black converse.

Sasha,Connie,Krista,and Ymir show up.

Eren takes out his phone and plugs it in to the stereo and plays Trap queen by Fetty wap.

Thomas,Franz, Hannah,and Mina show up with snacks too.

Marco greets them on the way in.

Everyone was talking socializing,dancing,eating and hanging out by the food table.

"Hey what's up?"Jean asks.

"Nothing I'm just a bit bored."Marco says

Jean smiles at him and says.

"Well,we could(whispers)"

Marco's face turns red.

Then more people came that probably wasn't invited.Mark greets them anyway.

"(Laughs)Dude!Best party ever!Daaammnn,take a look at that one!"The jock says.

He goes to the girl and was gonna grope,but the girl grand his wrist and twists it but not breaking it just letting the boy feel pain.

"(Sharply)Yyeah! That's Mikasa, you'll wanna watch out for her, she'll kick your ass til you see stars,trust me I kinda know,I didn't get too fucked up."Mark says smiling. 

Mikasa let's go of the Jock's wrist,he winces and goes to put ice on the sore.

The door bell rings.

Mark opens it and there were three hot chick there.

They walk in.

One of them wraps her leg and arm around around Mark's neck and waist.Mark holds her by her waist.

"So,your throwing a party hm,it wouldn't be one without at least a bit more fun."She purrs.

"What's your name?"Mark asks smiling.

"Aaron."She says sweetly.

"Well,Aaron I thing my man's best friend needs a massage."Mark says.

"Then perhaps a lap dance would do."Aaron says.

"Mm,*gasps*J-Jean,I-I have to.....?"Marco pauses.

"Hm,you have to what?"Jean says pinning Marco's wrists down.

Marco whines.

Jean picks Marco up by grabbing his hair.

"Say,what you want?Say what you have to do??Come,cause you can just stay here!"Jean says a bit deviously.

"I-I-I have t-to pee."Marco says.

Jean eases and gets up.

Marco jumps up and leaves his room.He goes into the bathroom room and accidentally heard someone moaning.He knocks.

Franz opens the door.

"Oh, sorry,D-Day you have to use the----cause W-we leave for a bit."he says.

Marco would leave them with the bathroom but he really had to go.

"I'll be quick."Marco says.

Franz and Hannah leave and wait outside the door.

A minute passes and he leaves the bathroom.

Mark walks by holding his stomach."What happened to you?"Marco asks.

"Fucking Jaeger!"Mark says sharply

"The drink or Eren?Marco asks.

Mark rolls his eyes and says both.

A girl grabs Marco's arm and sits him down in a chair.He tries to get up but the girl straddles him down,she licks her lips,staring deep into Marco's eyes.

He looks around,he sees Jean and gives him a thumbs up.

"Holy crap,Bodt is getting a lap dance but Aaron!"A boy says.

"Eren is gay?"Sasha says stuffing her face.

"No not that Eren,the stripper Aaron,she's a legend on your legs,she like a goddess."Another boy says.

Marco gets Aaron off his lap and he stands up and places a random boy there.

"Hell yeah!"He says.

Mark comes back and strums his guitar,he hooks it up and plays the notes that he learned to Rock you like a Hurricane.

Marco and Jean goes back upstairs.

It wasn't long before everyone slowly started leaving,a few people like Jean,Bertholdt's,Reiner,Eren,Mikasa,and Armin stuck around to help clean up.

The house was back to normal,almost but,it was reasonable and convincing to not get in trouble with Mom and Dad.

It was 2:04 a.m when The house was clean.

"Damn that was an awesome party."Mark sighs like he was relieved.He sits down on the couch;Marco sits next to him.

"Plus,I also got lap dance from Aaron and I fucked her,but I'm not expecting a kid either,I was gonna fuck Gretchen but (whispers)she has a puffy vagina."Mark says.

Marco pushes Mark away from his ear smiling.

Mark takes out his iPod and plays I can't decide by scissor sisters,he mostly liked it because it seemed homicidal,on what happens,or what this guy does to this person that he seems to hate.

He thinks of Eren when every he hears this song.

Mom and Dad comes in.

"Hi hon,di you have a great time?"Mom says.

"At school?"Marco asks.

"No,here you had a party here,I know because I'm your mother and I know because some people are talking about it."Mom says folding her arms.

"Look just let them boys be,they cleaned up the house and they aren't drunk."Dad says.

Mom walks over to Marco.

She smells you to smell the alcohol but instead

"You smell like a woman's perfume."Mom says suspiciously.

"Uh,the----cause were girls here too,they sprayed perfume because someone stank up the bath room."Marco lied.

Mom nods the goes up stairs

The next day.

"Goddamn!Man,that party was cray-zee!over 3/4th's of the girls there got laid."Eren says.

Soon everyone started talking about it.

"Hey,Marco when are you and you brother gonna throw another one,do bring drugs next time okay."Armin says.

Oh crap

"See I told you everyone is gonna start talking about it."Mark says putting his arm on Marco's shoulder."Oh yeah,you was right there were drugs and alcohol at the party,Armin's eyes are dilated, he's wearing sunglassensfor a while but he'll be fine..... probably."Mark says.

"So,..."Marco starts.

Mark looks at him.

"Same time next week?"He finishes.

Mark's eyes wide and he smiles.

"Only under one condition?"He says.

"What?"Marco asks.

"Invite Aaron Springman,I need another lap dance."He finishes, the smiles deviously.


End file.
